Methods for scanner control in a laser scanning microscope are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,583.
Despite calibration (for example, by a linear electrical signal) of the scanner, fraying of vertical lines as the result of phase differences between the forward and back scan (bidirectional deviations) occurs, caused by:
1. Long-term changes of scanner response
2. Temperature/load-related fluctuations
3. Zoom dependence of scanner response.
This problem is to be corrected by the invention.